


Five Facts about Professor Minerva McGonagall, According to Ronald Bilius Weasly

by Princess_Kally (battlecities)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecities/pseuds/Princess_Kally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five facts about Professor McGonagall, according to Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Facts about Professor Minerva McGonagall, According to Ronald Bilius Weasly

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. This is a fanwork. Written for ChallengeMistress87's Character Perspective Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge forum on ff.net.

**::respect::  
** Professor McGonagall was a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  _His_ teacher.  _Their_ teacher. She was the one and only Transfiguration teacher who taught an entire school of children that catered for children from eleven to seventeen. It wasn't a job that he envied her for.

 **::gratitude::  
** Professor McGonagall was strict. She did not cut anyone slack, not even her Gryffindors and despite all his whining, he was actually grateful for it. Because she was  _fair_ and in a world where equality didn't really exist  _(for the chasm between magic and mundane was far and gaped widely and despite all his faults he understood, somewhat)_ he was grateful for that small piece of fairness that lived and thrived in his life.

 **::pride::  
** Professor McGonagall had house pride. She had let Harry become the Seeker for Gryffindor as a first year, having seen for herself the skill in him, and recognised it for what it was. Her pride... It was different to that of Snape's, who blatantly favouring Slytherin house over all others.

 **::awe::  
** Professor McGonagall was strong. Not only was she a powerful witch in her own right, but she was also strong in heart and courageous. She would put her life at risk to protect her students and fellow staff members. It took courage.

 ** **::belonging::  
**** Professor McGonagall was theirs. She was Gryffindor's. So when he sees Lee at the library, looking up some rather creative spells with high potentail for pranking, he understands.

_"Hey Lee... Want some help, mate?"_

Professor McGonagall belonged to Gryffindor House.

_"Sure."_

And if anyone hurt her...

_"So I was thinking, instead of Nifflers, we use somethig nastier."_

They would have to deal with him.

_"Like this? I dunno... It looks difficult."_

Him and the rest of Gryffindor house.

_"Don't worry. We can get Angelina to help. She's good at Charms."_

**Fin.**


End file.
